Aladdin: The Genie Of The Night
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Dhandi, Aladdin and Jasmine's adopted daughter, finds a lamp, she unleashes a new genie and there's something about him that makes her uneasy. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the newest chapter story from guestsurprise. :) Aladdin belongs to Disney.**

* * *

 **Aladdin: The Genie Of The Night**

This story takes place when Dhandi is now a teenager. Aladdin and Jasmine are ruling the kingdom and had adopted Dhandi because she was an orphan. She went from beggar to a young, beautiful princess. But she didn't forget her kindness and sweet heart. She loved people and ruling with a just heart. Not only that, but she was a wonderful friend. She gave up her last wish to set Eve, her former genie, free! Eve and Genie were lovers and they wanted to travel the world together. Now that she was older, adopted, and more mature, she was ready to let Eve go.

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?" Eve asked, gently touching her face.

"Yes, I'll be just fine. Now stop worrying about me, Eve! You're my best friend, but you deserve happiness too! I'll be just fine!" Dhandi smiled, now hugging her tightly.

"We will be back to visit soon; we will only be gone for a few weeks." Eve said, still holding her face gently.

"Come now, Eve; you know we'll take care of her. After all, she's our daughter now," Aladdin laughed, now coming up behind Dhandi and tickling her gently.

"Dad! Stop it!" She laughed. She was a young teenager now and she was one of the greatest things that happened to Aladdin and Jasmine.

"And don't worry, Eve; as you said, we won't be gone long. I know you're used to taking care of Dhandi, but it's time to let go a bit." Genie laughed.

"Alright, alright." Eve laughed, now turning and hugging her big, blue hunk of genie. After a few last goodbyes, they both flew out a nearby window.

"Well, now that that is over, how about a quick ride through the desert and then some lunch?" Jasmine offered.

"I'm ready!" Dhandi smiled. There was nothing better than riding through the desert with her family before they had a feast.  
Once the horses were saddled and ready, they took off for the middle of the desert. The sun was hot and beating down on them, but Dhandi loved it. She was used to the heat and the dangers of the desert; remember she was an orphan. She knew how to survive.

"We're almost to the old well!" Dhandi shouted to her folks.

"Beat ya to it!" Aladdin laughed, now taking the lead.

"Hey, Dad! That's cheating!" Dhandi laughed playfully. The horses were running neck and neck when all of the sudden Dhandi's horse stumbled and she was thrown from the horse. She stumbled in the sand and yelled in pain as she held her ankle.

"DHANDI!" Aladdin and Jasmine screamed. They both stopped their horses and they, along with the guards, ran to the injured princess.

"Hold still, honey," Aladdin coaxed, now examining her ankle.

"Dad, my horse! He tripped on something I think," Dhandi said, tears streaming down her face in pain.

"We are not concerned about that right now; we need to get you back to the palace." Jasmine responded.

And with that, Jasmine and Aladdin began steadying and bandaging her ankle. After her parents were done wrapping her ankle, they went to tell the guards to grab the horses while Dhandi rested on the soft sand. While they were doing that, Dhandi spotted something shiny twinkling in the sand. It looked dingy and old, but shiny enough to get her attention.

"What is that?" She said out loud.

"What is what princess?" A servant asked.

"That object over there. Can you bring it to me please?"

"As you wish, princess," the servant replied, now quickly running over and grabbing the lamp and bringing it to her. As she looked at it, she noticed that it was a lamp! A dark blue and gold lamp!

"Whoa! Another lamp!" Dhandi cried out happily. "Mom! Dad! Look!"

Both Aladdin and Jasmine walked over to her and were astonished at the new lamp.

"Wow! Dhandi, you have a knack for finding these things!" Jasmine laughed.

"We need to get you home and then look at this," Aladdin replied with a grin in his voice. Dhandi nodded and clutched the beautiful new lamp to her chest.

 _Back at the palace…_

"Alright, Dhandi, rub it!" Aladdin grinned. Dhandi smiled and rubbed it. Nothing happened.

"What? But that's what I did with Eve." She said in confusion.

"Try again, honey." Jasmine coaxed. Dhandi nodded and did as she was told, but once more nothing happened.

"Perhaps it is just a regular lamp honey. You know, for oil." Aladdin deduced.

"I guess so, Dad. I wish it was another magic lamp though!"

"Well honey, I guess we can't win them all. Now, you rest. It's time for sleep."

Dhandi nodded and kissed her parents goodnight, now watching as they left the room. Before she blew out her candle for the night, she looked at the lamp once more.

"I sure wish you were a magic lamp." She whispered. But at that moment, her eyes widened as the lamp began to glow and there was some writing that she could see on it. It did not say much, it only said 'Rajanikant.'

"R-Ra-Rajani-Rajanikant?" She said, trying to get a better look at the name.

"I am here, Master," A deep voice responded. Dhandi looked up in shock as a dark purple mist began to fill the room and she saw a stream of mist emerging from the lamp.

"I-Is this a magic l-lamp?" Dhandi asked out loud, now feeling scared.

"Yes it is, young human…and you have freed me, my master," the deep voice spoke once more. Dhandi looked up and saw now a large, dark purple genie now floating over her and watching her with his light blue eyes and white hair. His hair was long and thick and pulled back into a ponytail. It was longer and thicker than genies, but not as long as Eve's. He had a strong muscular chest and he had golden bands on his wrists. He also had a golden chain around his neck.

"GAH!" Dhandi shouted in terror. This genie was definitely male and more intimidating than Eve was when they first met! Something about him was terrifying!

"Now, now, there is nothing to fear." The large genie chuckled, now forming legs and walking towards her in slow, smooth strides.

"I-I OW!" Dhandi gasped, now falling off her bed in surprise. The new genie chuckled in amusement, knelt down, and picked her up gently in his large arms.

"Do not fear. How do they call you?" He smiled, now revealing his slight fangs.

"I am D-Dhandi." She replied meekly.

"Ah, that is a most attractive name. I am Rajanikant and you have awakened me from my sleep, master," He replied lowly. The mention of his name seemed to gently shake the room. Dhandi shuddered a bit; it gave her an eerie feeling. Before she could say anything else, his pointed ears perked up. "Your family is coming. They heard your cry." He smiled, now placing her gently on the bed and disappearing back into a fog and into the lamp!

"Wait! Come back!" Dhandi said, but the minute her parents and the guards burst into the room, he was completely gone!  
Dhandi tried explaining what happened, but no matter what, the lamp did nothing! No matter how much she rubbed it and rubbed it!

"Honey, just get some rest. We will talk about it in the morning," Aladdin cooed.

"But…,"

"Honey, get some rest." Jasmine chimed in. And with that, they left, leaving a frustrated and confused Dhandi!

"Did none of that happen at all?" She thought out loud. But suddenly, she heard a deep chuckle come from the lamp that was next to her bed. No…this was definitely not a dream!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hey guys, this is the story that won my story poll! Hope you enjoy it! What do you think?**

 **To guestsurprise: I'm filled with intrigue. :) Looking forward to more! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dhandi woke up the next morning and smiled as the sun was bursting through her window. She loved the sunlight. "Well, it's a brand new day and plenty to do," she beamed. She then turned and saw the same blue and gold lamp on her nightstand. "Was that really all a dream?" She then noticed the name written on the side again. "R-Rajanikant." She read it again. And with those words, she saw the dark purple mist begin to fill her room.

"You called, Master?" A deep voice replied. Startled, Dhandi looked up and saw the same large purple genie looking at her!

"Y-You?!"

"Yes?" He replied, now arching a curious brow.

"You keep disappearing when I try to show you to my family! Why?!" She said.

"It is because you have to learn the appropriate way to summon me young one. I am not like the other genies where you simply rub their lamps." He replied.

"What do I need to do?"

"Call my name." He replied with a gentle smile. Dhandi was confused; all of the genies had lamps that you were meant to rub!

"I've never heard of calling the genie's name before." Dhandi replied.

"I am no ordinary genie." He replied, now floating down to the ground. He then formed two legs and began walking nearer to her with his hands folded behind his back. "Now then, what is your first wish?" He crooned.

"I-I don't have any right now. I have a family that loves me and a bright future ahead." Dhandi replied.

"Oh, come now. Everyone has something that they want or wish for." He smiled, now revealing his handsome fangs.

"Well," she started.

"Say it," he grinned, now looking at her with half-open eyes. Dhandi's face turned bright red. Who knew that genies could be….charming? She was used to male genies being like Aladdin's genie, funny and goofy, but loveable. This genie brought a whole new meaning to being a male genie!

"I have always wanted to fly," she said, now rubbing her arm in slight embarrassment.

"Fly, hmmm? Well, your wish is my command." He replied.

"Great! Let's go!" Dhandi said in happiness!

"My dear, wouldn't you prefer flying at night, rather than the daytime?"

"Huh? Why? I like the day!" Dhandi said, smiling her sweet smile.

"Oh I am not saying you shouldn't, Dhandi," he said, now walking up to her and laying his hands on her shoulders. "But at night, it would be more private. I mean, you wouldn't want everyone seeing you fly would you? If they did, everyone would know you had some magic and then they would discover your lamp."

"Oh gosh, that's true." Dhandi said thoughtfully. Rajanikant smiled and then began to play with a strand of her brown hair.

"So how about you and I take a flying trip later at night? That way, you will be safe and all will be well." He replied.

"Wow, I never thought about that! Thanks Rajan-Rajanikan-Rajani…,"

"Call me Rajani for now," he replied with a smooth wink. Dhandi's face was turning bright red. Even though she was a young teenager, she knew a handsome man, or genie, when she saw one!

"Now then…let's have some fun," He crooned, now letting dark purple sparks fly off his fingers. And within seconds, Dhandi saw him transform into a young man with tan skin and the same light blue eyes with black hair. "Would you please show me around the city?"

"Sure!" Dhandi replied, now about to walk out, but noticed she still had her night robe on! "Oh, I better change."

"Go ahead, my dear; I'll wait," He purred, now disappearing back into his lamp. Dhandi smiled and ran to the bathroom to get her clothes on.

Once she was ready, they headed into the town…

Dhandi was being escorted by the guards, who were suspicious of her new "friend."

"Who is that man?" A guard whispered to another one.

"I've never seen him before."

"But apparently Princess Dhandi has taken a liking to him." Another one replied.

Meanwhile, Dhandi was showing Rajani where her favorite stores were and where they sold the best fruit.

"And this is where they have the finest apples!" Dhandi smiled, now about to pick up the very last apple when another man grabbed it before her. He was a handsome, but rude prince from a nearby kingdom!

"Well, well, if it isn't the rags to riches princess," He sneered.

"Go away, Jayesh," Dhandi hissed.

"Why are you in this area? This is our kingdom!"

"No, it's not! It belongs to me and my family!" Dhandi hissed.

"Whatever. Looks like you didn't get your favorite apple after all," He laughed, now about to take a bite. Rajani smirked and with a gesture, the apple turned into a rotten plum. The minute Jayesh bit into it, he spit it out.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He howled in anger.

"Serves you right! You didn't even get the apple," Dhandi laughed, now turning and pulling Rajani's arm.

"Dhandi, come back here! I'm not finished with you!" Jayesh said, now running after her. Rajani looked at Jayesh over his shoulder and gave him such a cold look, that Jayesh stopped in his tracks! Something about Dhandi's "guest" was terrifying.

"Your Highness?" One of Jayesh's guards asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I-It's nothing I suppose." Jayesh said softly.

 _Back at the castle…_

"AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA did you see Jayesh's face?!" Dhandi laughed, now falling back on the bed.

"Yes, I did. Very pleasing to the eye I must say." Rajani grinned, now leaning on a nearby wall. "Now then, how about you and I go for that flight? The sun is going down."

"Yay! Let's go!" Dhandi said, now feeling him bend down and pick her up and float out the window.

 _Across the world…_

Eve and Genie both stopped eating their dinner.

"Eve, did you feel that?" Genie asked.

"Yes. But it can't be…," Eve said in concern, "Could it?"

"No…it must be something else. He was banished for all eternity. It can't be him." Genie replied, now shaking it off and going back to eating.

But across the world, Rajanikant was taking Dhandi for a flight above the clouds. She was giggling and laughing in pure joy; Rajanikant was proving to be everything she wanted in a best friend. Actually, now that Eve spent more time with genie, he was her only friend.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you all think?**

 **To guestsurprise: Very mysterious. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Dhandi was brought back to her room, she fell immediately asleep. The large genie looked at her while she slept and smiled to himself.

"She is most interesting." He replied gently.

 _Back across the world…_

Eve got the shudders again and walked up to Genie.

"Genie, something's wrong." She said in concern.

"I know. I feel it too. But it can't be him, Eve."

"But what if it is?! What if he truly is alive and well, Genie?!"

"We don't know that for sure, but if so, we would feel a stronger change in the atmosphere." Genie said, now looking out into the distance.

"But he could have softened his powers! If he doesn't want to be found, he could make himself almost untraceable." Eve responded.

"Don't worry, Eve; he can't be alive! We know what happened and nothing could have survived that!"

 _Meanwhile at the palace…_

Dhandi was eager to show her new genie to her parents. But she didn't get a chance.

"We will be going to visit the neighboring palace to discuss palace boundaries." Aladdin grinned.

"But I wanted you all to meet my new genie! He's real!" Dhandi said, trying to show them the way back to her room.

"Sorry, my dear, no time. We have to leave now!" Jasmine added.

"But wait! He's real!"

"Honey, we've got to go."

"But…,"

"We will hear it when we come back." Aladdin smiled, now quickly kissing her and heading out.

"Goodbye, honey. Your grandfather is still asleep, but he is here if you need him." Jasmine cooed, now kissing her cheek and leaving out. Dhandi could only stare in sadness.

"They didn't even listen to me…," she said sadly, now walking to her room.

"Now now…what is the matter?" A deep voice soothed from behind her. Dhandi sadly turned around and saw a dark purple mist surrounding her.

"Hello, Rajani." She said grimly.

"Now what is the matter?"

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to mother and father, but they didn't listen. No one seems to have time for me anymore." Dhandi said sadly, now sitting down on the beautiful polished floor.

"Do not speak in that manner. I have time for you, Master." He soothed, now shape-shifting into a large lion and rubbing against her.

"Heehee, Rajani!" She giggled.

"I am only trying to make you feel better master." Came the amused reply.

"Heeheehee, cut it out!" She squealed.

"Am I pleasing to you, Master?"  
"Yes Rajani! You are my close friend! We are going to be friends forever!"

"Master…," came the low reply. "I will not be able to be around forever. When you have used your last two wishes, I will vanish."

"What?! Vanish?! Can't you stay?! Eve and Genie stay even though we have no more wishes!" Dhandi protested.

"Like I said, young one; I am no ordinary genie. I am not like those…other two common genies you know."

"They are not common," Dhandi said defensively.

"Apologies, Master, but compared to me, they are." He said, now transforming into mist and disappearing back into the lamp.

"Hmph!" Dhandi huffed, now picking up the lamp and taking it back to her room. She set it down angrily on the night stand.

"You were being very rude! Eve and Genie are my best friends!"

"Dhandi? Who are you talking to?" A voice asked. Dhandi turned around and saw Eve standing behind her; Genie went to help Aladdin.

"Eve! I'm so happy you're back!" Dhandi smiled, running and hugging her former genie. Eve hugged her back tightly, but when her eyes landed on the blue and gold lamp on Dhandi's nightstand, her pupils shrunk and her face turned pale.

"D-Dhandi. What is that?!" She said, pointing to the lamp.

"Oh, that's my new lamp! His name is Rajanikant!" Dhandi said. At the mention of his name, the dark purple genie appeared and eyed Eve carefully.

"Greetings, female genie." He replied.

"Greetings." Eve responded.

The two genies stared hard at each other, almost like sizing each other up. After a few moments, Eve spoke.

"Dhandi…I need to speak to you…alone."

Dhandi was confused, but nodded. Rajanikant only gave a nod and disappeared. Once they walked out in the hallway, Eve gently pushed Dhandi up against the wall!

"Dhandi, listen and listen closely. You've got to get rid of that lamp!"

"What?! Why?!"

"You are not safe with him! That's Rajanikant! One of the oldest genies that has ever existed! He is the genie of the night!"

"Genie of the Night?"

"Yes! And he has only one job! That is to transform other people into genies!"

"What?! How?!"

"Dhandi. There was a time when genies were rare and not always found. They hid in lamps, hoping for a kind human to find them. But that was not always the case. Many genies became powerless and almost helpless because people would destroy the lamps that held the genie, not knowing the lamp was magical. Rajanikant came to believe that humans were doing it on purpose so he began tricking mankind into using their wishes on foolish things. In the end, he tricked them into believing that they too could be a genie! However, after becoming a genie, the humans were scared and wanted to turn human again, but it was too late. They were forever trapped as genies and Rajanikant would have achieved his goal. His goal is to make every human a genie!"

"You mean…he wants to make me into a genie?!"

"Not just a genie, Dhandi; you are young and happy. He would want you to be his slave, or worse! His pet!"

"But if he's that evil, why hasn't anyone stopped him?!"

"He was stopped Dhandi. Or so we thought. Rajanikant led a battle of the genies and he was thought to have perished. This is the first time he has been seen in centuries!"

"Why is he so different from the other genies?!"

"Because he is very powerful! He spent centuries draining energy and strength from the humans-turned-genies that he captured. Those that he changed are subject to him and can never be released unless their masters wish it! But that rarely happens because people are greedy and want the wishes for themselves!"

"T-This is awful!"

"You must get rid of that lamp! I-I…," Eve began yawning and slowly her eyelids were getting heavy.

"Eve?"

"T-There is something wrong here…I'm very tired. It must be Rajanikant; he knows I'm warning you! Dhandi, please…promise you…will destroy that…lamp." Eve dozed off, now floating in mid-air and falling asleep.

"Eve? Eve what's wrong?" Dhandi asked, now thoroughly confused and gently shaking her friend.

"Master…I sense you are feeling uneasy…come to me and tell me about it…," a smooth voice crooned. Dhandi then felt a gentle patch of soft mist gather under her chin, almost like a hand, and gently start leading her back to her room.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What are your opinions, guys? ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: Very suspicious. Dhandi's new genie is hiding something. Hope she can find what before it's too late.**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dhandi walked in and saw Rajanikant looking at her with a smooth grin.

"What is it, master?"

"Rajani?"

"Yes?" He purred.

"Are you the genie of the night?"

"Yes," he replied, not even batting an eye.

"But then, you're dangerous! Y-you want to turn me into a genie just like Eve said!" Dhandi said, now turning and making a run for it.

"Dhandi," he smoothly spoke, now quickly flying in front of her and feeling her run into his chest. "Remain calm."

"No, I won't remain calm! I-I know you're going to harm me! I wish you would leave me alone!" Dhandi said quickly, now quickly expecting him to disappear. But he just stared at her with an amused, raised eyebrow.

"W-what?! I wish for you to leave!" Dhandi tried again.

Nothing. With an amused chuckle, he leaned down and his nose almost touched hers.

"Master. You cannot get rid of me that easily. My powers are stronger than any common genie and I can tell when you are making a wish and when you are simply upset."

"What?! You must obey me! I wish for you to disappear!"

"No."

"Y-you can't disobey!" Dhandi squeaked, now feeling afraid and scared as she began to back up and he followed.

"Come here, master. Why do you flee from me?" He grinned, now following after her.

"H-help! Eve!"

"She cannot hear you. Do not flee. I mean you no harm."

"G-go away!" She whined, now trying to run around him but that didn't work. He then teleported in front of her and grabbed her to his chest. "Let me go!"

"No, master. I will not." He responded in her ear, now snapping his fingers and transported her inside his lamp. Dhandi landed among beautiful and lavish purple and gold pillows and there were fruits and cakes on a table near them.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked frantically, looking around.

"You are in my lamp. And I think you need to relax, master." A voice replied from the darkness.

"If I am your master, then why are you disobeying me?! I wanna leave!"

"You are upset. Calm yourself." The voice continued as he emerged from the darkness and he crawled up on the pillows near her. "You are now uncertain about me and I brought you here to earn your trust."

Dhandi was about to say something but stopped short. She then felt him run a clawed hand down her face and plant a gentle kiss on her head.

"Trust me, master…or should I say…Dhandi…, " he cooed. She looked at him in shock but couldn't say anything else as he then dug his claws into her stomach, making her laugh.

"Hey!" She squealed, now scrambling back into the pillows.

"There is no escape, little one," he crooned, now letting his eyes glow and she was brought over to him by his telekinesis. He then wrapped his arms around her and then let his claws gently tickle her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA RAHAHHAHAHAHAJANI!"

"Yes?" He asked, now resting his chin on her shoulder.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"I suppose I will…for now." He smirked, now feeling her rest in his lap as he sat Indian style. He then began running his clawed hands through her hair and guiding her head to rest back on his chest. "Rest, Dhandi."

"Rajani?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you won't really hurt me, will you?" She asked, now turning and looking at him with almost tears in her eyes. He placed his hand on the left side of her face and made her look in his light blue eyes.

"I will not harm you, my master. I am here to serve you." He said, now wrapping his arms around her tightly. And with that, he placed a clawed finger to her head and she was fast asleep. He grinned and teleported outside of the lamp and placed her on the bed.

"You will not get away with this," Eve said, now quickly flying over.

"I see you are awake." He said, now turning to look at her.

"That is because we both used our powers!" Genie said, flying in.

"Well, well…if it isn't Aladdin's pet genie. I was wondering when you would come."

"Who are you callin' 'pet'?" Genie said angrily.

"You, of course. You have given your human all of their wishes and yet you stay around. As do you Eve."

"That's because we love them! And we won't let you harm them!" Eve snapped.

"I have no need to harm that little human." Rajani said, now sitting on the bed.

"Shhhh, you will wake her!" Eve said.

"She will not awaken 'til morning. I have put her in a gentle slumber." Rajani replied calmly.

"I heard you from out here! You refused to grant her wish for you to leave! You will be in trouble for that!" Eve growled.

"I will not. I know what she really wants and I will simply wait until she wishes for it," He crooned.

"And what is that?"

"For someone to always be there for her and to hold her close to their heart." He said lowly, making both genies shudder.

"We are there for her." Genie protested.

"And we always will be!" Eve added.

"Are you? You both are in love and always by each other's side now. Her parents are always away on business. As far as I am concerned, I am always near to her and there when she needs me."

"I see what you're trying to do! You're trying to trick her into believing you will always be there for her and that you care!"

"I do care." He said.

"No you don't! We know you!"

"Despite what you both think, I am earning her love and devotion with every moment she calls me." He said, now standing and stretching. The moon was now high in the sky and his power was stronger at night.

"I don't know what you're planning, but you won't get away with this." Eve said.

"Get away with what? As far as I am concerned I am only here to serve Dhandi." He replied smoothly, now turning into a mist and disappearing back into his lamp.

"Genie…we can't always be here for Dhandi. What if he's right?!"

"He isn't! We love her! He is not capable of loving anyone."

But they both stopped and gasped as Dhandi sleepily pulled the lamp to her chest and hugged it as she fell back asleep.

"Night, Rajani…I love you." She whispered, still asleep.

"Good night, my little master…," came a smooth reply from inside the lamp.

"No," both genies replied in horror. Not only was Dhandi trusting Rajani, but she was starting to believe he liked her in return!

Did he? No one knew.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you all think will happen next?**

 **To guestsurprise: The mystery deepens. Is Rajani really being truthful? Or preying upon his 'master's' weakness and emotions? Looking forward to the next chapter! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dhandi was showing Rajanikant her new crown and dress. He was definitely her best friend. "I will wear this when we go to parties and stuff like that," she smiled.

"I am sure you'll be amazing." He smiled.

"I have a special wish, Rajani," Dhandi smiled, now showing all her white teeth.

"Yes?" He asked, arching an amused brow.

"I wish that you and I could be forever together. You're my best friend!" She smiled. Rajani's eyes widened and he was about to say something when Eve appeared in the room with them.

"Don't you dare answer that wish," Eve said.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a somewhat agitated tone.

"Keeping an eye on you; you are only going to harm her." Eve snapped.

Rajanikant rolled his eyes and turned to Dhandi.

"My dear…you request is impossible."

Dhandi eyed him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It means that it is impossible for a genie and person to be forever together. Unless…,"

"Unless?" Dhandi asked curiously.

"You agree to be by my side for all eternity," Rajanikant smiled.  
Eve's eyes widened to where they almost looked like they would fall out!

"Dhandi! Don't listen to him! He's bad news I promise he is!"

"What do you mean for all eternity?" Dhandi asked, still looking at the large genie.

"It is simple; you and I make a simple agreement and your wish comes true. You and I simply have to go through the ritual." He replied calmly.

"Ritual?"

"No!" Eve snapped, now getting in front of Dhandi protectively. "Your ritual would trap her in your clutches forever with no hope of escape! Just like the rest of your victims!"

Dhandi shuddered and hid more behind Eve; now terrified.

Rajanikant looked at her and then looked at Dhandi.

"Dhandi…answer me this one question. Who do you trust more? The genie who has been there for you or the genie who has left you for someone else?" He replied grimly.

"You can't make her choose! This isn't fair!" Eve growled.

"It is perfectly fair. She has a right to choose who she believes." Rajanikant answered. But at that moment, Aladdin and Jasmine came running in and saw the two genies.

"So you are Rajanikant…Eve and Genie told me about you," Aladdin said lowly, now narrowing his eyes.

"What are you doing with Dhandi?" Jasmine demanded to know.

"Simply granting her wishes," the dark purple genie responded. "And she just wished for us to be together forever."

"WHAT?!" Both of them said together.

"Dhandi, you know he's dangerous," Genie said gently.

"You guys don't understand! He's been there for me when you guys were too busy for me!" Dhandi blurted out.

"But that still doesn't mean you should trust a random genie!" Jasmine said quickly.

"He's not random! He's a friend!" Dhandi said in his defense. "I was only wishing for us to be together forever because he's my best friend!"

"Do you agree to make a bond with me?" Rajanikant asked.

"NO! She doesn't agree to anything!" Aladdin said angrily.

"And she never will!" Jasmine added.

"Well, if she says yes, then there is nothing that you all can do." The powerful being smirked.

"B-But…," Dhandi started.

"DHANDI! I forbid you to speak to him again!" Aladdin thundered.

"But Dad, listen…,"

"You heard me!"

"But I have something important to tell you!" Dhandi tried again.

"I don't care what it is! I have spoken!" Aladdin snapped. All eyes were now on him.

"Aladdin…," Jasmine said gently. She was afraid he may have gone too far. And he did. Dhandi's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows knitted in anger. She turned in a huff to Rajanikant.

"Rajanikant! I accept!" She yelled.

"As you wish, master," He smiled, now bearing all of his teeth and letting his eyes glow.

"DHANDI!" Aladdin and Jasmine screamed.

"LOOK OUT!" Eve yelled, now trying to grab her, but Rajanikant picked her up in his arms and pressed a kiss on her forehead. His kiss left a kiss mark on her forehead and Dhandi began to glow. Soon a dark purple glow appeared all around Dhandi and soon she was in all dark purple. She had on dark purple shoes, a dark purple dress, and her dark brown eyes were now dark purple!

"Very wise decision, master. You and I now will never be apart. To solidify our bond, you only need to make one more wish," He cooed.

"Dhandi!" Jasmine screamed in horror. "What have you done to her?!"

"Simply made a bond with her," Rajanikant smiled.

"We will get you for this!" Aladdin yelled, now running to Dhandi and snatching her from his grip.

"Rajani…I can take care of this. Please go back into the lamp." Dhandi said gently.

"As you wish, master," He replied, now bowing and returning into the lamp.

"What were you thinking?!" Aladdin snapped.

"It doesn't matter since you didn't want to listen anyway! You know, maybe Eve was right!" Dhandi said, now tears beginning to form.

"Dhandi, what do you mean?" Eve asked. She and Genie have been letting Aladdin and Jasmine handle this so far.

"Some people wanted to be genies and perhaps I'm better off as a genie than a person!" She said, now letting the tears fall as she grabbed the lamp and ran from the room.

"DHANDI!" Aladdin yelled, now running after her.

"Stop!" Eve called.

They began to chase after her, hoping that they weren't too late. But once outside, Dhandi called for Rajanikant.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Let's fly into the Fire Mountains. No one will find us there." She ordered.

"As you wish, master," the genie replied, now picking her up and flying her where she wanted to go.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all are enjoying it! The final chapter will be up soon! Goldie when you get a chance may I ask for a request from you? If it is not too much? I know you have tons of requests.**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! What story would you like? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dhandi and Rajanikant were looking around Fire Mountain. She was more than ready to make this bond!

"Dhandi…you do realize that your bond will be permanent," He said, now looking down at her.

"Yes. I am aware."

"And that you will forever be by my side…,"

"Yes, I want that!" Dhandi said eagerly, now holding his hand. "You're my best friend! I trust you!"

At those words, his eyes widened. He then gently placed a hand across her face and she could feel the gentle claws on his hand.

"What do I need to do for the last part of the bond?" Dhandi smiled.

"You need to place your hand against mine." He replied, now holding up his large hand and letting her place her hand against his. Once she did, their hands glowed and Dhandi smiled happily, now seeing that the bond was almost permanent.

"Rajani, I…"

"STOP!" A voice yelled. Both turned and saw Jasmine, Aladdin, and the others fly in at the speed of sound. "DHANDI, PLEASE LISTEN!"

"It's already too late! This is where I belong!" Dhandi said firmly.

"Dhandi…please listen. I was harsh on you and I understand that. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it." Aladdin said sorrowfully.

Dhandi's anger began to melt away, seeing the love and sorrow in both Jasmine and Aladdin's faces.

"D-Do you really mean it?!"

"Of course we do!"

"But I already made a bond with Rajanikant!" Dhandi said in horror, now turning to the large genie that was looking down at her.

"That is true," Rajanikant said, now seeing Dhandi's face. But then he placed a large clawed finger under her chin. "But…you are still young Dhandi. A bond cannot be broken, but I will soften it because of your age."

"What does that mean?" Eve said, now walking over and placing a hand on Dhandi's shoulder.

"It means that one day I will return for Dhandi…she will not be my slave; I intend to make her my wife." Rajanikant smiled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in shock.

"You can't be serious! No genie in history has ever married a human!"

"It's impossible!"

"That's unheard of!"

"But I will make it happen. You see…anyone that makes a bond with me will always be connected to me in some way. Dhandi is young, so I will not take her away from her family or companions. But one day when she is older and of age, I will return to claim her."

Dhandi began to shake in fear. Both her parents and the genies ran in front of her, but Rajanikant used his power to bring Dhandi to him.

"Dhandi…do not fear me. I am only here to serve you. Do you not wish for me to be with you always?"

"B-But I don't know if I would be ready for marriage!"

"You won't be right now…but you will be one day." He smiled, now letting his eyes glow. "Now, Dhandi…what is your last wish?"

Dhandi stared deep into his eyes and then she looked away. She was sad because she felt alone and not sure what to do. There was pure silence and no one said anything. You could hear a pen drop and could almost feel the sweat going down their faces. Everyone was praying that Dhandi wouldn't make the wrong wish!

"Dhandi…I can't make you wish for something specific, but please know that we love you," Eve whispered, now gently reaching out to her.

"We love you, kiddo. Please be careful with this last wish!" Genie begged.

Rajanikant floated closer to her and now formed legs and walked so close she could feel his body heat.

"What do you wish for master?" He whispered.

"I-I wish…I wish…," she paused again, now feeling sad. But suddenly, her eyes lit up and she gave him a big grin. "I wish for you to become human, Rajanikant!"

Everyone's eyes widened almost to the size of saucers; Rajanikant only arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Dhandi…you must be joking. I cannot make that wish come true. No genie can accomplish such a task," he replied, slightly agitated.

"Ah, but you can for a certain period of time!" Genie smirked.

"Such as a year, or two years?" Eve smirked evilly.

Rajanikant gave them an icy scowl and looked at Dhandi pleadingly.

"Dhandi…master…don't do this." He said, now looking at her straight in her eyes.

"Rajanikant…this isn't a punishment. This is to teach you how we live just like people have to learn to become genies when you change them." She said gently.

"Please! I don't want to become a human!"

"Rajani…,"

"Please, I beg you! I don't want to become a human!"

"Rajanikant…I have made my decision," Dhandi said sternly. His eyes narrowed, but he bowed his head in respect.

"As you wish…for how long must I be in this…human form?" He asked, now more agitated.

"Only for a year, Rajanikant." Dhandi replied. He growled under his breath in agitation, but there was nothing he could do. "Will you still have your powers?" She asked.

"Yes, but they will be limited because I am in a human form." He replied, now engulfing himself in deep dark purple smoke. He then rose high into the sky. "AS YOU COMMAND, MY MASTER!" He thundered, now letting his green eyes turn white.

Everyone stepped back and let him transform and let the magic streak across the rocks and sky! This was the first time a genie accomplished such a task! For no human has EVER wished for a genie to become a human!  
Within a few seconds, the large genie landed on the ground. His dark purple skin had vanished and replaced with beautiful tan skin. His green eyes were still the same, but his white long hair was now black. He still had a large intimidating physique and was very handsome. He stretched a bit and then walked over to Dhandi.

"Will this suffice, Master?" He asked, now arching a frustrated eyebrow and placing his hands on his hips. Dhandi's face crumbled, seeing him upset and she looked down. But it wasn't long before she felt a strong finger under her chin, lifting her brown eyes up to meet him. "Do not be sorrowful, Master. I am still here to serve you." He said, now giving her a small smile. Dhandi then squeaked in happiness and jumped up and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back, while the others watched.

"Could he really care for her, Eve? Were we wrong?" Genie asked, now feeling uncertain.

"I don't know, Genie. I've never seen him act like this before, but then again he is the genie of the night. He is known for being tricky." Eve replied.

"But if he is going to stay as a human, we can let him stay with us to keep an eye in him," Aladdin said, now walking over to Dhandi and hugging her, now seeing her turn back to normal.

"I'm just glad you're alright!"

And with that, Dhandi couldn't say anything as she was suddenly grabbed and hugged by both her parents and two genies, as Rajanikant looked. He smirked to himself and just observed the scene.

"Humans are such interesting creatures." He thought to himself.  
Once they were done, Aladdin suggested that everyone head back home. They all had a long and eventful day, but were just glad that Dhandi was safe and sound.

"I love you, honey. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before," Aladdin said, now helping her down off the mountain.

"It's okay, Dad. I'm sorry I ran off and yelled at you all too. I was wrong." Dhandi said sadly.

"We all were, Dhandi…but it's fine now," Jasmine said, now wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Dhandi smiled and then turned to Rajanikant.

"Come on, Rajani! It's time to go home."

"As you wish, master," he replied, now following them back to the castle.

Once they arrived and everyone walked in, Rajanikant stayed outside for a bit.

"I may be human now…but in one year, I will change back into my form. And when I do, Dhandi…our game will begin again," he chuckled, now walking into the castle and using his magic to close the door behind them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed the final part of the story! I wanted you all to have a sense of mystery at the end! ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: Whoa! What an ending! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
